


Киса

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Кот был мертв, но это не мешало ему выпрашивать еду.





	Киса

**Author's Note:**

> легкое гуро

Кот был мертв, но это не мешало ему выпрашивать еду.

Кот был совершенно определенно мертв, когда Солдат познакомился с ним. Было это в лаборатории, куда Солдата отвели после миссии. В последнее время Солдат вел себя хорошо, и ему стали доверять, поэтому оставили в лаборатории одного, с охраной за дверью. Даже леденец дали за успешную миссию. Баки отдыхал, посасывал леденец и глядел на операционный стол в углу лаборатории. Там лежало мертвое животное. Коту кто-то распорол живот, и оттуда несло. Еще ему что-то делали с головой, выбрив бедняге большую тонзуру и вставив в череп тонкую трубку. Солдату это зрелище напомнило что-то нехорошее, давно затолканное в глубину памяти. Он соскочил с койки, подошел к коту и осторожно вынул трубку из черепа. Осторожно погладил животное по голове. Кот был совсем холодным.

– Ну и ладно, – шепнул ему Солдат. – Так даже лучше. 

Он сам не понял, почему так сказал. Прикрыл кота стерильной салфеткой и вернулся на свое место. Техники запаздывали.

– Мря, – раздалось со стола. Будь Солдат менее натренирован, он бы выронил леденец. Но так он только смотрел, как дохлый кот встряхивается и медленно поднимается на лапы.

Лап у него, по крайней мере, было четыре.

Кот поднялся чуть заторможено – как будто его напоили пивом (где Солдат мог видеть кота, отведавшего пива?), еще раз мяукнул и без всякой грациозности грохнулся со стола. Но все-таки на лапы. Содержимое вывалившихся кишок забрызгало пол. Солдат глядел на это с затаенным злорадством.

– Мря? – вопросительно сказал кот и пошел к Солдату, медленно и неуклюже ковыляя. Глаза у него красиво светились красным. Солдат был не уверен, но казалось, обычно у котов глаза не такие.

Впрочем, это явно был необычный кот. Он потерся бритым черепом о сапог и тут же попытался цапнуть Солдата за палец. Но Солдат оказался проворнее, живую руку убрал, а кота ухватил за шкирку железной. 

– Ты же мертвый.

– Мр-ря, – сказал кот, что явно переводилось: «И кого это волнует?» Серые кишки тянулись из него, как веревки. Солдат вытащил из полевой аптечки хирургическую нить и иголку и стал зашивать коту пузо. Он думал, тот будет вырываться и орать, но потом сообразил, что мертвому не больно. Кот притих, пока Солдат его штопал, периодически тихонько мурчал и слизывал кровь с железной руки.

Так их и застал подошедший вместе с техниками доктор. 

– Солдат, – сказал он тоном, по которому сразу было ясно: он беспокоится, но очень не хочет этого показать. – Что ты делаешь?

– Зашиваю кота, – ответил тот. Солдата научили отвечать честно, ясно и по существу. Доктор вздохнул.

– Зачем?

На этот вопрос ответить было трудно. Вряд ли доктору самому бы понравилось ходить с распоротым брюхом. Хотя... можно попробовать проверить. 

– Это какой-то ритуал? – Доктор говорил нарочито мягко. – Ты хочешь подготовить его к похоронам? 

Коту идея похорон явно не понравилась, и он, поднял голову, вперил в доктора взгляд красных глаз и возмущенно сказал:

– Мря-я-я!

Доктора вынесло вместе с техниками, и никто не мешал Солдату закончить операцию. Кот был заштопан грубо, но тщательно. Правда, пах он не очень. Солдат покачал головой и отнес животное в маленькую ванную. 

Мыться дохлый кот не любил так же, как живой, расцарапал Солдату все, что мог, и чуть не откусил ухо. Но зато стал почище. Сперва он обиделся, удрал под стол, где шумно вылизывался, но довольно скоро вышел и неуклюже запрыгнул Солдату на колени. Потоптался по брезентовым штанам и улегся. Солдат стал гладить его по свалявшейся шерстке, и тот замурчал.

За стеной доктор препирался с кем-то на повышенных тонах.

– Уж извините, – говорило непосредственное начальство, – вы человек ученый, вам виднее. Это вы решили опробовать сыворотку на животном, вы с ним и разбирайтесь. 

– Но как я мог ожидать, что сыворотка подействует таким образом? Я боюсь, налицо саботаж кого-нибудь из сотрудников...

– До чего же вы, гражданские, трусливы... Хорошо, я пришлю вам людей, и они ликвидируют кота...

«Э, нет, – подумал Солдат. – Так не годится».

– Постойте, – заговорил доктор, но начальство уже спешило прочь.

Скоро в лабораторию вошел спецотряд ГИДРы. Обычно их звали утихомирить Солдата, когда тот нервничал и плохо себя вел. Но сейчас Солдат с котом на коленях представлял собой почти пасторальную картину.

– Дай это сюда, – без обиняков велел глава спецотряда. 

– Это не «это», а кот, – объяснил Солдат. – Его зовут... Киса.

Парень слегка опешил.

– Зачем тебе эта Киса? Она же мертвая...

Вот заладили. 

– Ну так и я мертвый. – С ним никогда об этом не говорили, но Солдат знал и так. Уж точно не такой живой, как остальные. Глава спецотряда посмотрел с сомнением и все-таки протянул руку за котом. 

И тут же отдернул ее – Солдат даже вмешаться не успел, – удивленно глядя на окровавленную пустоту вместо указательного пальца. Кот, спрыгнув на пол, с громким урчанием поедал добычу.

– Ах ты с...скотина! Взять!

«Взять» не получилось: Солдат поднялся с места, а когда его наконец скрутили – на это понадобился почти весь спецотряд – оказалось, что Киса успел сожрать еще один палец и откусил пол-уха у молоденького стажера, и быстро удрал с едой в щель за тяжелый лабораторный шкаф, куда бойцам было не протиснуться.

На шум и гам явилось непосредственное начальство.

– Солдат, что здесь происходит?

Он оскалился:

– Я хорошо выполнил миссию. Вы сказали, что я получу награду, а они явились ее забрать.

– Какую награду? – Голос куратора звучал невозмутимо. Он один знал, как следует говорить с Солдатом. 

– Кота. Он все равно уже мертвый и им не нужен.

– Позвольте. – За спину куратора просочился доктор. – Я бы хотел еще немного понаблюдать за этим... котом...

– Вот что, Солдат, – в конце концов сказал куратор. – Ты прав, ты заслужил награду. Я позволю тебе оставить это... животное, если ты будешь регулярно носить его на процедуры к доктору.

Ему это не очень понравилось, но с другой стороны, он сам ведь проходил процедуры – значит, все справедливо.

– Спасибо, – сказал он куратору. Кот осторожно показал окровавленную мордочку из-за шкафа. Солдат сграбастал его за шкирку и сунул себе за пазуху.

– Остается выяснить, что он ест, – сказал куратор.

– Я уже выяснил. – Солдат перевел взгляд на оставленный у шкафа ошметок пальца. Наевшийся кот сыто гудел у него за пазухой. Куратор слегка побледнел, разглядев остатки «еды».

Солдат напрягся, боясь, что животное все же отберут: он откуда-то смутно помнил, что его начальство часто не держит слово. 

Но куратор только покачал головой, и Киса остался с Солдатом. 

Для мертвяка Киса оказался живчиком. Оказалось, что он гадит – странной серой слизью, хотя, по мнению доктора, это было невозможно, так как система пищеварения у Кисы не сохранилась. Солдат был согласен – он сам убирал кишки, – но факт оставался фактом: Киса гадил, причем он не нашел ничего лучшего, как наложить на докторский стол во время «процедур». Солдат вытер слизь, после чего выпросил у доктора пластиковую коробку и сделал Кисе туалет около своего. В камере Солдата стало вонять, но он притерпелся быстро – зато охранники, прежде любившие задирать Солдата через решетку, теперь держались от камеры подальше. 

Выглядел он, конечно, паршиво: тощий, лишившийся половины внутренностей, с не очень умелыми швами на животе и лысой головой. Но при этом боевитости ему было не занимать. Очень смутно он напоминал Солдату кого-то, должно быть, тоже умершего. 

Смерть не слишком повлияла на обычные котовые привычки. Киса когтил все мягкие поверхности в камере. (Их было немного, так что форма и матрас Солдата скоро оказались подраны буквально на ленты, и интенданту ГИДРы пришлось заменять все, ворча о «порче казенного имущества». Впрочем, ворчал он тихо, потому что Киса, которого держал Солдат, с интересом смотрел на него красными глазами.) 

Туалет, собственно, проблемой не был – к нему Киса приучился быстро (а может быть, привычка осталась от прежней жизни). Проблемой стало найти коту поесть. В первый день Солдат попросил куратора принести кошачьей еды. Но куски рыбы Киса забраковал; на курицу только презрительно фыркнул. Зато на «органические отходы», скормленные ему в лаборатории, набросился с явным удовольствием. Доктор из серого стал зеленым, но такой обед воспринял спокойно – только записал все в свою книжечку. И договорился с куратором, что Киса будет участвовать в ликвидации тел, кои таковые будут на базе образовываться. Солдат помнил, что образовываются они довольно часто.

Беда Кисы, однако, была в том, что он любил ГИДРу. Не в том смысле, в котором ее должен был любить сам Солдат – чтобы служить ей не на жизнь, а на смерть и никогда не сомневаться в ее целях. А в самом простом, в плотском. Лучшие дни у мертвого кота получались, когда ему удавалось цапнуть через решетку слишком близко подошедшего охранника или политрука. У последнего Киса откусил палец на ноге, пользуясь тем, что тот пришел проведать Солдата в мягких кожаных туфлях. Дело пахло скандалом, но политрука на базе переваривали плохо – все, кроме Кисы, – поэтому скандал замяли. 

Кота, впрочем, на базе тоже не жаловали. Глава спецотряда как-то, пользуясь тем, что Солдата отвели на полигон, принес коту угощение – чью-то разделанную руку, которую нашпиговал гвоздями. Бедного кота тошнило целый вечер. Солдат подобрал гвозди, вытер и приберег – такое всегда может пригодиться. Правда, Киса вытошнил не все и теперь угрожающе погромыхивал при ходьбе. Солдат думал о том, чтобы подложить парочку обидчику в ужин, но теперь он должен был вести себя примерно, иначе кота могли отобрать. Хоть и не факт, что Киса им дался бы – но ведь с Солдатом они как-то сумели совладать...

Так что теперь он по-настоящему старался, все его показатели неумолимо росли, и начальство это заметило. Куратор даже как-то раз объявил ему благодарность с занесением в личное дело и назвал «будущим ГИДРы». Тогда-то Солдат осмелел и попросил, чтобы ему разрешили брать Кису с собой на операции. «Для зачистки», – пояснил он. 

Зачищал Киса мастерски, так что всякий раз, когда от Солдата не ожидали «чистого» убийства, или же когда нужно было как можно сильнее запутать следствие, он выходил на охоту с котом за пазухой. Иногда одного его вида хватало, чтобы призвать «клиента» к порядку или выведать необходимую информацию. Он нетерпеливо когтил Солдату штаны, пока тот расправлялся с очередной жертвой, чтоб ему дали попить свежей крови или покопаться во внутренностях. 

Солдат честно пытался тренировать Кису, но почему-то из всех команд тот выучил – и с удовольствием выполнял – только «фас!», а остальные, «фу», «лежать», «сидеть», «к ноге», счастливо игнорировал. Доктор сказал, что кошки – живые, по крайней мере – обычно так себя и ведут, потому что любят свободу. При слове «свобода» в груди у Солдата что-то болезненно заныло.

Как-то раз во время экстренной операции в Уральских горах – группа лыжников возьми да и наткнись на одну из секретных баз ГИДРы – Киса вообще сделал всю работу. Одного его вида и вечно голодного жалобного «мря-я-я» хватило, чтобы туристы вылетели из палатки в чем были и разлетелись кто куда по снегу. Правда, бедняге не дали полакомиться – Солдату было велено, чтобы следов откровенно насильственной смерти на туристах не нашли. Так что пришлось коту довольствоваться подснежной охотой.

Кисе сделали специальный ошейник – у Солдата, пока он не научился себя вести, был такой же. Он надеялся, что кот, хоть и мертвый, со временем тоже станет вести себя хорошо. Пока же в камере Киса сидел на специально для него сделанной цепи, а Солдату за особые заслуги разрешалось выводить его на прогулку только на поводке. Но и так без инцидентов не обходилось. Кот очень быстро научился вывертываться из ошейника и по ночам гулял по темным коридорам. На базе участились инсульты и сердечные приступы, сотрудники хором просили об увольнении или переводе. В туалет по ночам перестали ходить по одному, и начальство бушевало:

– Вы что, смольные барышни? Кота они испугались! А на войне не испугаетесь? Тоже мне, элита ГИДРы...

Пожалуй, ор начальства воспринимался бы с большей серьезностью, если б само оно не заикалось трое суток подряд после встречи с котом – на счастье начальства, временно сытым. Солдату сделали внушение. Так что когда Киса притащил чью-то отгрызенную ногу и с гордостью положил Солдату на матрас, тот погладил охотничка по лысой голове, но про себя стал тоскливо ждать, когда за котом придут.

За котом пришли – тот самый покусанный глава спецотряда и его ребята, все – в защитных костюмах, похожих на скафандры. Солдат забыл обо всех обещаниях и устроил потасовку, кот участвовал. Но под конец укушенный метко выстрелил Кисе в голову; тот упал на пол грязной тряпкой, и на глазах у Солдата его подобрали и унесли. А его – в первый раз – отправили в кресло, которое стирало память. 

После кресла Солдату было так худо, что его освободили от тренировок. Его трясло, бросало то в жар, то в холод, в голове мельтешили и искрили обрывки непонятно чьих воспоминаний. Но когда ночью что-то холодное подползло к нему и тыкнулось в подбородок, Солдат не удивился. Он машинально погладил лысую и – теперь – продырявленную голову, и существо замурчало; этот звук успокаивал, и Солдат заснул.

После этого глава спецотряда таки уволился, а к Кисе на базе стали относиться, как к неизбежному злу. Но когда пришло время Солдату ложиться в криокамеру («это чтобы сохранить тебя для других свершений»), он испугался, что в его отсутствие с животным что-нибудь случится. Но кот развеял его страхи. Он в очередной раз мастерски освободился от ошейника, просочился в зал с криокамерой и в последний момент перед тем, как камеру закрыли, прыгнул Солдату на грудь и залез за пазуху. Вынимать его побоялись, и Солдат так и заснул, успокоенный знакомым запахом мертвечины.

***

Когда они с котом проснулись, десятилетие сменилось, но куратор остался тем же. Доктор уже умер, его блокноты и записочки, судя по всему, попали в папку «Совершенно секретно», да там навсегда и остались. Кот, проснувшись и выпрыгнув из криокамеры, напугал двух медиков, одного инженера и еще три единицы личного состава, причем двоих – до икоты. Куратор Кису помнил, но перед пришедшим в себя Солдатом только разводил руками – высшее начальство велело кота отловить и ликвидировать. Оба – и Солдат, и куратор – помалкивали о тех попытках ликвидации, что уже предпринимались.

Киса же, чертовски умный для дохлого кота, инстинктивно догадывался, что теперь не надо приходить к Солдату открыто. Днем его было не видно и не слышно, и Солдат, хотя теперь его обнуляли гораздо чаще, скучал по маленькому приятелю. Но приятель возвращался ночью; если Солдат недостаточно выматывался на тренировке, чтобы сразу заснуть, он слышал доносящиеся до камеры душераздирающие крики – то из одной, то из другой части базы. А потом часто чувствовал, как ему в подбородок тычется мокрая от крови мордочка, и автоматически обхватывал живой рукой знакомое холодное тельце. Кот мурчал, а под утро исчезал, как не было.

Если бы кто-то спросил Солдата, он сказал бы, что в такой любви Кисы к сотрудникам нет ничего странного. Коты, как известно, любят рыбу, а гидра, по сути – тоже морепродукт. Но Солдата никто не спрашивал. 

После того, как десятый сотрудник базы был убит на своем рабочем месте в особо зверской манере, было созвано экстренное заседание всего местного начальства. Насколько Солдат слышал, был даже отправлен рапорт в Московское бюро ГИДРы. После заседания к нему в камеру пришли – куратор, новое начальство и несколько человек из охраны. 

– Вот он, – сказал куратор, – единственный, кто может контролировать это чудовище.

– Это не чудовище, это кот, – оскорбился Солдат. Никак он не мог приучиться не возражать куратору. Но на этот раз санкций не последовало. Напротив, куратор мягко сказал:

– Если кто-то и может его утихомирить, то это Солдат.

На следующее утро Солдат не отпустил Кису. Он накормил его заранее выданной кистью руки – судя по всему, она была отпилена у очередного «врага ГИДРы», а когда котище наелся и размяк, надел на него ошейник и прицепил цепь к давно ожидавшему крюку в камере. 

– Мр-р-ры! – возмущенно сказал Киса. Но из ошейника высвободиться не попытался. 

Начальство, зашедшее посмотреть, только покачало головой, и Киса опять – по молчаливому согласию – вошел в штат ГИДРы. Солдат снова брал его на миссии: тот на раз-два распугивал гражданских в зоне предполагаемой операции и с удовольствием подъедал тела так, чтобы их невозможно было опознать. Как-то раз, после особо успешной операции фотография Солдата с Кисой на руках даже попала в стенгазету с заголовком: «Дохлая кошка становится передовиком производства!». Солдат выпросил стенгазету у охраны и приберег: хоть кота в ней и назвали «кошкой», это все равно был повод для гордости. 

Впрочем, такая жизнь у них с котом продлилась недолго. Сначала уволили начальство, а потом к Солдату пришел куратор и долго мялся, прежде чем сказать, что скоро его переведут на другую работу, и видеться они долго не смогут. Обычно он чеканил слова и не лез в карман за очередным петровским загибом, и Солдата охватила тревога. Но больше всего он удивился, когда Киса подошел вплотную к решетке – насколько позволяла цепь – и попытался куратора лизнуть. Тот наклонился и – Солдат ахнуть не успел – погладил кота голой рукой, даже без перчатки. Киса, вместо того чтобы вцепиться в лакомство, только муркнул. 

На следующий день по приглушенному разговору охраны Солдат понял, что куратор покончил с собой. А скоро за ним пришли незнакомые люди и без лишних слов отвели в криокамеру. Киса, незнакомцев не любивший, в этот раз за Солдатом не пошел; тот мог только надеяться, что кот сумеет за себя постоять. Он заснул в криокамере один, но в своем холодном сне иногда слышал звук, похожий на скрежет когтей по стеклу, и этот звук успокаивал и прогонял кошмары.

Впрочем, когда Солдат проснулся, ему не дали вспомнить о Кисе. Теперь его переводили с базы на базу, и все было куда строже. Солдату читали код, отправляли на миссию, сажали в кресло, а после упаковывали в криокамеру. И в конце концов Солдат сам уже не помнил, откуда взялись следы когтей на стекле.

***

В конце концов его продали американцам. Так и отправили – спящего, в маленьком военном самолете. Самолету, правда, пришлось совершить экстренную посадку из-за нападения на пилота неизвестного животного. Пилот свой рейс так и не завершил, оставшись в фельдшерском пункте рядом с запасным аэродромом. После его перевели в Москву, на Канатчикову дачу. Второй пилот, стоило самолету приземлиться в США и благополучно выгрузить Солдата, попросил о политическом убежище.

Попав к американцам, Солдат поначалу работал исправно, подчинялся новому, смутно знакомому куратору и ни о каких животных не вспоминал. Но как-то раз его отправили с заданием в Бруклин, и, оказавшись на месте, Солдат оказался настолько дезориентирован, что о миссии забыл. Как будто все отнятые креслом воспоминания возвращались одновременно – он вспомнил фруктовую лавку, линию воздушного метро и вот то высокое здание на углу – когда-то он совершенно точно лазил там по пожарной лестнице. Вернулось и другое воспоминание – о светловолосом пареньке, который в памяти у Солдата постоянно кашлял. Солдат петлял по кварталу, глазел по сторонам, потратил казенные деньги на мороженое и свежую газету – короче говоря, тунеядствовал и дезертировал. Когда к вечеру это странное состояние прошло, и он потихоньку стал осознавать, что задание провалил и что от ГИДРы теперь влетит, Солдат услышал вдруг странное дребезжащее мяуканье, и откуда-то знакомое тихое бряцание. Солдат поглядел в направлении звука и увидел очевидно дохлого, весьма облезлого кота с дыркой в голом черепе. Он вспомнил мгновенно. Присел рядом.

– Киса! Как ты здесь оказался?

– Мр-ря! – сказал кот, что, вероятно, означало что-то вроде «Я с тобой до конца»,  
заурчал и стал тереться о Солдата, а потом неуклюже залез ему на плечо и отказался слезать. 

Вместе с Кисой они прожили в Бруклине две недели. Заняли какой-то старый подвал, куда местные бомжи не совались после единственной, но роковой встречи с котом. Солдат отходил от обнулений и вспоминал; Киса таскал ему толстых мышей и чьи-то ошметки, явно тревожась, что Солдат не ест, но тот, выбираясь в город, пил только бесконечный черный кофе. Он уже не знал, кто он, но смутно догадывался, что все, совершенное им на благо ГИДРы, на самом деле благом не было. Воспоминания всё чаще вертелись вокруг того светлого паренька – как-то Солдат провел два вечера подряд у знакомого балкона, надеясь, что тот выйдет и ответит хоть на какие-то вопросы. 

Но засекли его не поэтому, хотя обалдевший от вернувшейся памяти Солдат почти не таился. Нашли по «кошачьему следу». Солдат, даже в своем нынешнем состоянии, не мог не беспокоиться о Кисе: от того периодически отпадали куски, и дело явно было не в обычной линьке. 

Поэтому, пораскинув мозгами (не в том смысле, в котором это понравилось бы Кисе), во время следующей вылазки он нашел в телефонной книге координаты нескольких ветеринарных больниц. Выбрал из них те, что работали по ночам: днем там наверняка будет куча людей, которые станут только нервировать животное. 

Первый ветеринар, когда Солдат шагнул к нему из тьмы с Кисой на вытянутых руках, свалился с инфарктом; Солдату пришлось одновременно вызывать скорую и смотреть, чтобы Киса невзначай не поужинал одним из стационарных пациентов. Другой врач оказался более вменяемым. Чуть заикаясь, он объяснял Солдату, что с таким котом ветеринар ему не поможет, а поможет таксидермист. Даже дал адрес, по которому Солдат с котом потом отправились. 

Таксидермист, оправившись от первоначального шока, работу свою сделал вполне прилично. Солдат вышел от него с совершенно целым котом, даже вместо вечной лысины у Кисы красовался теперь мех с белой челочкой. Не знаешь – не отличишь от живого.

Кто из них сдал Солдата, он не знал. Надеялся только, что не таксидермист – его умения еще могли пригодиться. Одно хорошо – Солдата накрыли, когда Киса ушел на охоту.

***

Обнуляли его тогда с особым усердием, так что снова Солдат – вернее, Баки – смог вспомнить о коте только после всей заварушки с хеликарриерами и Капитаном Америкой, уже в Румынии. Сперва по телевизору стали рассказывать страшилки о вампире-оборотне, поедающем одиноких прохожих – Баки особо не обращал на это внимания, на родине Дракулы такие истории обожали. Но потом как-то раз он возвращался в свою маленькую полулегальную квартирку с пакетом продуктов и едва не выронил его, когда увидел разлегшегося на коврике кота. Тот выглядел гораздо лучше, чем Солдат его помнил, и только по запаху мертвечины он узнал своего Кису.

– Ну, проходи, – сказал он, открывая дверь. 

Кот вошел, потерся об углы, с маху ухватил высунувшую нос из угла крысу и, поев, пошел когтить старую, еще времен Чаушеску, тахту. А Баки в первый раз почувствовал себя дома. И подумал про себя – хорошо, что Киса дохлый, иначе им пришлось бы расстаться давным-давно...

***

Конечно, в Ваканду, тайную закрытую страну, Киса проникнуть не мог. Да это и к лучшему, думал про себя Баки, здесь своих вендиго, должно быть, полно – и для кота здешние земли небезопасны. Стив порой спрашивал Баки, о чем тот грустит, но почему-то пока было страшно рассказывать о Кисе. Вдруг не поймет. Да и потом – грех горевать, когда Стив рядом. И все же иногда Баки прислушивался к идущим из джунглей звукам, и рык пантеры напоминал ему о несчастном дохлом коте.  
Однако он готов был смириться с утратой Кисы, надеясь, что тот устроил себе хорошую жизнь, став единоличным господарем бухарестских дворов.

Пока в один прекрасный момент не услышал от охотников Дора Милаге, что те собираются идти за страшным зверем, уже уничтожившим в одиночку весь скот в нескольких поселениях и, судя по следам зубов, запаху смерти и горящим в темноте глазам, вполне мог оказаться чудищем инканьямбой, а то и кем похуже. 

Баки кашлянул и вежливо попросил Дора Милаге дать ему сперва поохотиться одному.

– Ты смел, Солдат, – сказали те, – но ты не настолько смел.

Стив, естественно, тут же оказавшийся поблизости, шагнул к Баки. 

– Я пойду с ним. 

Так они и оказались в джунглях с охотничьими ружьями, одолженными королем. Но когда среди деревьев загорелись знакомые алые глаза, Баки ружье опустил.

– Эй, – не понял его Стив, – осторожнее!

– А кто тут Киса, – сказал Баки, присаживаясь на корточки. – А кто тут хороший папин котик? Иди к папочке, кис-кис-кис…

Красноглазое существо из джунглей кинулось на Баки, бросилось ему на плечо с диким мурчанием и легким, почти неслышным бряцанием. 

Рядом приходил в себя Стив.

– Бак, – сказал он. – Это... что?

– Не что, а кто. Это мой Киса.

– Бак, – сказал Стив. – Он же мертвый.

– Мряяяяя! – Это, очевидно, должно было означать: «Ну почему и твой друг туда же?»

– Мертвый, – согласился Баки. – Как я. 

Стив замолчал, и слышно было только мурчание Кисы, который терся лбом о колено Баки. В конце концов Стив осторожно протянул руку, и Киса, не проявляя никакой агрессии, осторожно ее обнюхал.

– Стой! – спохватился Баки, вспомнив куратора. – Не надо.

– Мне бояться нечего, – сказал Стив, будто прочитав его мысли. – Если так подумать – я ведь тоже мертвый. А, Киса?

– Мря, – удовлетворенно сказал кот и позволил почесать себя за полуотвалившимся ухом. Надо будет спросить, есть ли у короля Т’Чаллы придворный таксидермист.

– Пойдем, – вздохнул Стив, – доложим Т’Чалле, что мы поймали его чудовище. 

Он глядел на Баки странно, так, будто его все это не отвращало – ни преступления, совершенные Солдатом, ни оторванная железная рука, ни сидящий у Баки на плече дохлый кот. 

– Знаешь, – вспомнил Баки, – он всегда очень любил ГИДРу. Вот на кого можно будет поохотиться…

Стив кивнул и пошел впереди, мурлыча себе под нос: «Три мертвеца в одном тазу...»  
Баки был уверен, что слова в песне другие, но вспомнить не мог, как ни старался. Киса все мурчал, вперив взгляд Стиву в спину, и выглядел совершенно довольным.


End file.
